


I Shall Not Complain

by Aizu (ratpenatu)



Series: you're in my bloodstream [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, all they do is making each other embarrassed because of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpenatu/pseuds/Aizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you surprised!” Michael yelled, indignant, “I tell you I love you like every day. God, you are the <em>worst</em>.”</p><p>Instead of answering, Lucifer slid his hands higher, fully embracing Michael, and hugged him tightly. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling of the room, where a few glow-in-the-dark stars from Michael’s childhood stubbornly held on. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.</p><p>“You are so cute,” Lucifer finally said.</p><p>Michael let out a sound in protest.</p><p>-----</p><p>Or, in other words, Michael tries to have A Moment and Lucifer ruins it by being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Not Complain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



 

**I don't care where we've been tonight,**

**It is of no consequence my dear,**

**Just stay here, my arms are wide, my love**

**And the rest of the world could disappear and I wouldn't care**

(Stateless - I’m On Fire)

 

***

 

Michael scrolled down, skimming through his music library at a rapid pace. His eyes flickered up and down, till he found the song he was looking for and clicked play. Piano, rhythmic drum beat and pleasing vocals filled up the silence of the room. Satisfied, Michael smiled, put down his iPod and turned around to look at Lucifer, who was currently lying on Michael’s bed with his arms behind his head.

It was his favourite place as of late - in Michael’s house anyway - no matter if Michael himself was there to keep him company or not. Since they’ve began dating a few months back, Lucifer has been coming over every other day, even just to do his homework. He would sit on the bed with his back to the wall while Michael worked on his own assignments at his desk, conversation sparse and easy between them.

Now, on this lazy Friday evening, when they were both free to do as they pleased, his boyfriend merely raised his eyebrows at him, obviously not as impressed with Michael's exceptional music taste as he _should_ be.

“You know, everyone at school probably thinks you are into rap, Mr. Quarterback,” Lucifer said, amusement clear in his voice, “Or classic rock. You look like the type.”

Michael snorted and made his way to the bed. His room was spacious. He was a single child, and his dad was a single father who tried to make up for his absence by giving Michael _more_ of everything else than he would ever need.

“Stereotypes,” he drawled as he climbed the mattress and straddled Lucifer, sitting himself comfortably on his boyfriend’s upper thighs.

Lucifer’s hands instinctively went to grab onto Michael’s hips but his wrists were quickly intercepted and put back behind his head. Their fingers intertwined as Michael leaned down and smiled right into Lucifer’s face, showing off his teeth. Lucifer remembered how good they felt biting into his skin.

“Are you reinforcing stereotypes, Lucifer?”

“Me?” Lucifer couldn’t help but smirk back. He looked up from Michael’s mouth. “Have you seen me? I wear pink, I paint my nails, and my athlete boyfriend is actually smaller than me. I am a walking fuck-you to stereotypes.”

“Okay, firstly, it’s _leaner_ , not _smaller_. We are the same height, smartass. And secondly,” Michael moved one of his hands to grab a handful of Lucifer’s hair, “You are wrong. A pink blonde dating a football player is _such_ a cliché.”

Before the grip could get uncomfortable, Michael’s hand relaxed and started to brush through Lucifer’s hair, his nails gently scratching his scalp. Lucifer sighed with content, letting his eyes fall shut. In the background, the music beat on, its rhythm steady, and Lucifer felt it sync with his fastening heartbeat.

“Hmm,” he hummed in reply. “Maybe.”

He put his free hand on the small of Michael’s back and pulled his body flush against his own. Michael went down willingly, his weight and warmth sending shivers down Lucifer’s spine. His mouth went directly for Lucifer’s throat, first kissing then sucking on the soft skin underneath his jaw.

“But a pink _blond_ ‒” Lucifer thrust his hips upwards and grinned when Michael answered him with a quiet moan that sounded so loud with his boyfriend’s mouth right by his ear. “‒is a new spin on it.”

Michael pulled back slightly and swallowed audibly, _wetly_ , his mouth still open, and Lucifer gripped him harder, feeling himself growing hotter just from that sound alone.

“If you say so,” Michael said in a voice that clearly said there are other things he would rather be doing than talking.

Lucifer smiled, smug despite the flush on his face, as always enjoying how fast he could work Michael up. He ran both of his hands up and down Michael’s back, feeling his toned muscles through the fabric of his shirt. Michael shifted, aligning himself to move more smoothly between Lucifer’s open thighs, and then grasped Lucifer’s head, titled his own and pressed a kiss against his mouth.

Lucifer’s hands wandered lower, squeezing Michael’s ass, and he marveled at the fact that he was not only _allowed_ to do it but also often _encouraged_. Michael gasped, and as his mouth opened, Lucifer deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between his boyfriend's parted lips. Michael groaned in approval and started to slowly move his hips, responding to the kiss with eagerness.

As they lay there, lazily grinding against each other and exchanging open-mouthed kisses, Michael thought about how happy he is to have this. How _lucky_ he is, really, to be able to just make out with someone for hours on end because he‒ He just‒

_Ah._

‒Them. So much.

Michael stopped, pulling away, and hid his face in a pillow, trying to muffle the sound of his panting. Beneath him, Lucifer didn’t seem to be doing much better. His breathing was heavy, his chest was rising and falling with effort, Michael’s weight not doing much to help it. He put his hands on Michael’s shoulder blades, preventing him from getting up - he actually enjoyed it when Michael lay on him like an overgrown puppy on the lap of its master.

After collecting himself for a little while, Lucifer started to rub comforting circles on Michael’s back. Michael’s only answer was a low, dragged-out whine.

“You are so cute when you are flustered,” Lucifer said with a smirk, and maybe Michael did not see the smirk but he sure as hell _heard_ it.

“Hey!” Michael pulled himself up on his hands. “Nothing about me is _cute_. Besides, I’m not flustered, I’m emotional. There’s a difference.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s,” Michael paused, his eyes looking for an answer in the starry pattern of his pillowcase. “It’s just…”

He sighed. The music changed several times already but Michael frowned at the song currently playing - something fast and erratic - and waited till it passed. Then, he lowered himself down again, laying his hands on either side of Lucifer’s head, and met his eyes straight on.

“You know you make me happy, right?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly. His hands tighten their grip on Michael’s sides.

“I make you happy,” Lucifer repeated.

His face was quickly reddening, which was quite a feat, considering that he was still flushed from their previous activity. Seeing this, Michael panicked. He pressed his face against Lucifer’s throat, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Why are you surprised!” he yelled, indignant. “I tell you I love you like _every day_. God, you are _the worst_.”

Instead of answering, Lucifer slid his hands higher, fully embracing Michael, and hugged him tightly. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling of the room, where a few glow-in-the-dark stars from Michael’s childhood stubbornly held on. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“You are so cute,” Lucifer finally said.

Michael let out a sound in protest.

“No, I mean it,” Lucifer continued, delighted. “If only your teammates could see you now. No one would call you intimidating ever again.”

It was probably true. Michael could imagine what hell each practice would be with all of his boys bursting into giggles whenever he turned his back on them. They already send him smirks when they catch him stealing glances at the bleachers where Lucifer usually sits, playing his DS and waiting for Michael to finish. It’s all good-natured but he needs them focused, _not_ gushing over how cute their captain’s relationship is.

Michael punched Lucifer in the shoulder, to which the other boy reacted with a surprised yelp and started laughing. With a huff, Michael rolled off to the side and threw an arm over his eyes.

Lucifer’s laughter changed to a muffled snicker as he pressed his clenched fist to his mouth, not wanting his boyfriend to get angry for real. He reach out to pat Michael’s chest.

“It’s okay. No one will ever know. I will take this secret to the the grave.”

“You are such a little shit,” Michael said, not moving his arm arm. “You were embarrassed so you had to go and make _me_ embarrassed.”

“Sorry,” Lucifer said, actually sounding a little apologetic.

Michael fell silent, leaving Lucifer with only the music to listen to. It was similar to the song Michael chose in the beginning but softer and with fewer vocals, and Lucifer even knew the title. Actually, Lucifer knew most of Michael’s music by title. Lately, he started to listen to it in his own time despite the fact it was nothing like his usual taste. It just… reminded him of Michael.

“Hey,” Lucifer whispered, turning on his side and shifting closer to Michael.

He took hold of the arm closer to him and slid his hand lower to tangle their fingers together.

“You make me happy, too,” he confessed quietly.

And if Michael only hummed and gripped his hand tighter, well, Lucifer only has himself to blame. Still, he smirked, because it was more or less a win.

“And I’m hungry,” Lucifer added.

Finally, Michael let his arm slid from his face. Of course Lucifer would ruin the moment almost instantly. He wouldn’t be _Lucifer_ if he didn’t.

“So?”

“So make me food,” Lucifer demanded.

“Why should I?”

Lucifer’s grin widened and he pressed himself closer like a cat already knowing they are about to get the canary. He lowered his voice and brought his other hand to rub at the center of Michael’s chest.

“Because you love me, and you like cooking, and I like when you cook for me, and you love making me happy, so-”

“Okay! Okay, Jesus, _fine_ , c’mon. Just shut it already.” Michael sat up abruptly. He got off the bed, pulling Lucifer with him. “And stop smirking like you just won something because you _didn’t_. I was getting hungry myself.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, still smirking. “Can we make pancakes? Those thin fancy ones of yours.”

Michael huffed as he led Lucifer out of the room, only stopping to pause the music and pocket his phone. It was getting late, too. His dad should be home soon - ‘should’ being the operative word here since he was capable of getting home any time between two hours earlier to six hours late.

“They aren’t _fancy_ ,” Michael scoffed. “They’re the most basic thing ever. The American ones are so extra you people can’t even make them without using the store-bought mix.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. They were coming down the stairs and Michael was still holding his hand. Not that Lucifer would ever complain about it.

“Well, in case you forgot,” Lucifer said, holding onto the handrail because Michael was moving _fast_. Seriously, this seemingly unending energy source his boyfriend owned was downright disgusting. “You’re an American, too.”

“Yeah, but only, like, second generation American.” Michael waved his free hand dismissively.

Conversation ceased as they reached ground floor and Michael led them through a short hallway to his open plan kitchen-dining-and-living room. It was so spacious, Lucifer couldn’t imagine living in such a house by himself - he would be too lonely. Michael told him numerous times that he was used to it and that he actually liked this house much better than his previous one. Still, Lucifer made it his job to come over as frequently as possible to save his boyfriend from this big, silent monstrosity of a house.

“Now,” Michael said as he sat Lucifer down onto one of the high bar stools by the kitchen counter, “What are you in the mood for?”

Lucifer grinned, sprawling in his seat, and watched as Michael rolled up his sleeves. After all, it wasn’t such a bad job to have.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes.  
> \- I came up with this AU after watching _The Gallows_ which is a horror movie about teenagers trapped in their school theater at night and some spooky shit happens there. Don't ask me how it ended in me writing fluff.  
>  \- The songs that were mentioned are all by Stateless: the first is _Bloodstream_ , the second's _Curtain Call_ , and the third is _I'm On Fire_.  
>  \- Michael is single child (and is so much less stressed than his canon version.) His mother died when he was very little and doesn't remember her. His father did everything he could so Michael could have a good, comfortable life. Also, his grandparents from his father's side emigrated from Eastern Europe, and Michael used to be very close with his grandma before she died.  
> \- Lucifer has siblings but he, too, has only one parent. His father fucked off when Lucifer was, like, 9 and since then his mother was all he got, though, she dated a few other guys - none of which gained Lucifer's approval.  
> \- I will probably write more for this stupid AU cause I just want to make them happy.


End file.
